


Being Late Has It's Benefits

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, bottom!Gerard Way, top!Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: When he had gotten to the office, he had almost spilled his coffee as he jogged to the meeting room, slowly walking into the room, being quiet. It didn’t work out for him, though, because his boss and him locked eyes. “Welcome, Gerard, how was your ride? Is the coffee good?” he asked, a smirk was on his face as he noticed the embarrassment clearly on Gerard’s face.“I-I’m sorry, sir, but traffic was horrible—” Gerard tried explaining but the look Frank had given him made him shut up and sit down.“See me in my office after work,” Frank told him, dropping the conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely chemicalcandy, ofc!  
> enjoy the smut and please comment!

Gerard knew he was super fucking late to his meeting at work, but it wasn’t his fault that the traffic was really shitty and that there was an accident few lanes down from where the traffic had been stopped. God, he was deep in shit from his boss. His boss wasn’t that understanding. He was a total asshole to everyone in the company and he judged them way too quickly. He also yelled a lot at people who made simple mistakes, made people cry when he spoke to them. Gerard had only been in Frank’s office one time; it was a bad experience he never wanted to do again.

When he had gotten to the office, he had almost spilled his coffee as he jogged to the meeting room, slowly walking into the room, being quiet. It didn’t work out for him, though, because his boss and him locked eyes. “Welcome, Gerard, how was your ride? Is the coffee good?” he asked, a smirk was on his face as he noticed the embarrassment clearly on Gerard’s face.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, but traffic was horrible—” Gerard tried explaining but the look Frank had given him made him shut up and sit down.

“See me in my office after work,” Frank told him, dropping the conversation.

xxx

Throughout the day, Gerard felt sick as he continued to think about what Frank was going to do to him. Was he going to fire Gerard because of one time being late? God, he loved this job besides his asshole boss. The job was laid back, his co-workers were really nice and they all gotten along with each other. He even made a few friends to drink with after work hours or on the weekends. They all had horror stories on Frank; Frank was mean, everyone knew that, and sometimes he threatened to fire people on the spot. No one really liked Frank because of his character; people tried to get to know Frank when he wasn’t in the office, but he was the same. He was just a big asshole to everyone, even out of the office. Gerard could never understand why he was that way 24/7.

“What do you think he’ll do, John?” Gerard asked his co-worker behind him. “Like, okay, we know he’s an asshole, but what will he do? This is the first time of me being late.”

“I wish I knew, dude, but he’s so unpredictable,” John told him with a shrug, having a call come through before anything could else be said.

He couldn’t think of anything for the rest of the day because of what his boss would do… He didn’t want to lose his job at all. How could Frank be so cruel to people who haven’t done anything serious? It wasn’t as if Gerard was stealing things from work or making the company look bad, or even watching porn on the computers like Anthony did awhile back before he got caught was was fired on the spot, everyone hearing. Gerard was a good worker, truly, and he was never late until now. Was the meeting the fucking serious? Jeez, Gerard shook his head and looked down at the clock on the computer. Five more dreadful hours until after work.

It seemed as if the day was going by slow, almost too slow as the clock tormented him. It seemed like time wanted to inch away, not go it’s usual pace. Gerard hated this day. He wanted to find out his punishment at last. So, without thinking, he got up and walked to Frank’s office, knocking loud enough for him to hear it on the other side.

“Come in,” Frank said, sighing as he waited for who ever was to come in.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, but I would...would l-like to talk to you about this morning. Please,” Gerard said to Frank, trying not to trip over his words but he couldn’t help himself. Frank’s strong gaze made him feel something unknown; was it nervousness? “It’s, um, well...” he tried speaking but failed.

Frank groaned and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Hurry up, you’re wasting my time,” he spat, looking down at whatever he was working on. “If it’s not good, I’m going to send your ass back to your desk. I told you that we would talk about this _after_ work, or are you _that_ stupid, Way?”

“Well, sir, you see, I have somewhere to be after work,” Gerard said, his legs shaking as he was too nervous to even take a seat. Why did Frank have to stare at him like that? “And...and I just, I can’t—”

“Why do you think I care? It’s not my fault you were late,” Frank chuckled and sat his pin down, standing up and walking towards Gerard’s shaking form. “It’s all you because you decided to stop by Starbucks to get you a five dollar coffee and plastic cup, which was probably the reason why you were late. Am I right?”

“No, sir, you are not,” Gerard dared to say, breathing heavily as Frank continued to get closer than what was work appropriate. He felt somewhat scared as what Frank was going to do to him. Fuck, fuck. He was in deep shit now, it seemed. What the fuck was he going to do to him? “I-I had this cup, but I made the coffee myself. Sir, the roads were horrible, you know? It-it, um – there was a car crash so that backed everything up.”

“Should’ve taken the back roads.” When Frank had finally gotten close enough to touch Gerard, he pulled on his tie to undo it, making it loose and falling off. It fell to floor and Frank continued with Gerard’s dress shirt buttons.

“S-sir, what’re you doing?” Gerard breathed. Frank pushed him up against the wall and squished him as his free hand stoked his chest and then down to his crotch, rubbing him. “Fuck. Sir, w-why are you –-”

“Let me show you who is boss,” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear before licking and biting his lobe. “I can make you feel so goddamn good that you will want more.”

“But, you – I!” Gerard couldn’t form words as the groping became more intense than before. Eventually, Frank had unzipped Gerard’s pants and getting him out to have skin-to-skin contact. Gerard’s knees were shaking but it wasn’t from being nervous but it was from pleasure. “Shit. Fuck. Mr. Iero –!”

“Call me Frank,” he said, licking Gerard’s neck and giving him a couple of hickeys. Frank looked down at his hand as he stroked Gerard’s cock. “God, you have such a _big_ cock, Gerard. Are you a bottom?”

“Well, yes, but I –”

“Good.” All at once the contact stopped and Frank pulled away and said, “Go. See you after work.”

“But, I –” Gerard was confused as to what had happened and he was really fucking horny, thanks to Frank fucking Iero. “Okay,” he settled.

xxx

Throughout the rest of the day, Gerard was buzzing with the need to be fucked by Frank and it was totally not fair that Frank had made him completely hard and told him to go back to work with a raging hard on that he had to try and cover up. He had been eagerly waiting the rest of his shift to end so he could see what his boss would do, and he only got harder thinking about it. It wasn’t far that an asshole of a man could turn him into a mess, into wanting to be fucked. _Hard_.

He had knocked on the office door after every one was out of the building. “Come in,” Frank said nonchalantly, and it made Gerard shiver as he opened the door and walked inside to see that Frank was already groping himself through is pants, also making Gerard’s mouth water at the sight of him pleasuring himself. That was _definitely_ going into his spank bank when he was alone.

“Why don’t you come here and suck my cock like good boy?” Frank asked, his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.

“Okay,” Gerard said, slowly walking towards Frank, trying not to look at his hand that was stroking himself. “Why-why do you want me to suck you off?” he asked, nervously. Was this some kind of sick joke? It seemed odd that his _boss_ would _want_ him in a sexual way.

“I want to feel your mouth around my cock,” he said, a smirk on his face, closing the distance between him and Gerard, pushing his shoulders until he was down on his knees, his face mere inches away from his dick. “I bet you give head real good.”

“But, Mr. Iero – you, I thought you were going to yell at me for being late?” Gerard asked, looking up at Frank from his position. “I thought I was going to get in trouble?”

“You wanna get punished, hm?” Frank asked, slowly pulling off his belt, letting his pants fall off to his ankles. Frank held his belt in his hand and said, “Stand up.”

Frank sat in his desk chair and had Gerard lay across his lap, his butt in the air for Frank’s viewing pleasure. His ass was pale like the rest of his skin, so unmarked and beautiful. Frank rubbed his hand against Gerard’s thighs and ass, spreading his cheeks to glance at his hole. Gerard heard a sharp intake of breath and a low hum, his cheeks going read as he realized that Frank was looking at his hole. Fuck. This was all a new experience to him.

The first slap from the belt took Gerard off guard, it was so unexpected. “Fuck!” he shouted, biting his lip, feeling tears come to his eyes from the pain. “That hurt.”

“Punishments aren’t supposed to feel good,” Frank said in a teasingly way, chuckling slightly as he rubbed over the red area on Gerard’s ass from the belt. “I’m going to spank you ten times. _If_ you need to stop, you will say ‘Jersey’. Do you understand me, Gerard?”

“Yes, Mr. Iero,” Gerard said, nodding slightly. He could feel Frank’s hard cock on his stomach, feeling it twitch. He would have never thought in a million years that he would be having sex with his _boss_.

“When I spank you, you are to thank me for every five,” he said, running his fingers along the dip of his spine, making goosebumps. “If you move or forget to thank me, we will start back to one. Understood?”

Gerard nodded and held his breath as he felt the leather hit his bare skin; he tried his best to stay still because being whipped _hurt_ but it felt so goddamn good as well. He had to keep count in his head as he didn’t want to mess up because Frank was going fast with the whippings. It seemed like his skin was on fire from how hard and consistent the blows were, and it would turn from pain to pleasure in a matter of a few seconds.

“Five. T-thank you, sir,” Gerard hissed, cringing in pain. He glad he didn’t have to worry about some huge number but ten did seem a lot, goddammit. “C-can we...we make this hurry, sir, please?”

“Hurry, huh?” Frank put his belt to the floor to use both hands to slap each cheek hard. “Fine. I’ll use my hands.”

Frank’s hands were strong, he made it hurt worse with his hands and it had made it harder to count especially since he used both hands, and went faster. Six. Seven...Eight. Nine…. “Ten! Thank you, shit,” Gerard gasped.

“You ass is so red, Gee.” Frank pushed Gerard off his lap and onto his knees, his boss was looking down at him with a smirk on his face. Gerard was so fucking horny for Frank, fucking hell, and he just wanted to feel Frank’s cock in his ass. He bet that Mr. Iero fucked like a god, and he needed that good fuck. It had been ages since he had even fucked or been fucked. “God, I don’t even know _what_ I want to do with you,” he added quietly, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair.

“Anything,” Gerard muttered equally as quiet, in a daze as he watched his boss unzip his pants with his free hand. His cock sprung forward, thick and hard, olive colored – it had made Gerard’s mouth water. Frank pulled Gerard close to his cock by his hair, his mouth touching his shaft, and Gerard wrapped his mouth around the head, licking the slit.

“Suck my cock, baby,” Frank groaned, spreading his legs further apart for Gerard to have an easier way to get closer. Gerard’s mouth was hot and wet around his cock, setting his own pace to please Frank, using his tongue and hollowing his cheeks for a tighter feel.

Gerard loved sucking dick, truly, and he loved the weight, the feel, and the pleasure that his partner was getting; it was so satisfactory to know that he was pleasing Frank. He loved the moans and the non-filtered words that flowed through Frank’s mouth into the air, the way his fingers tangled in his hair, not pushing, just resting.

Gerard knew that he was good at sucking dick because he had never had any complaints, and by the sounds of it, Frank was enjoying himself. However, he didn’t want Frank to come down his throat – he wanted Frank to fuck him senseless, then come on his face while he calls him his dirty little whore. Even if his past relationships were nothing like this, there was something about Frank dominating him that had only made him want more. He didn’t want this moment to ever end, and he wanted to be demanded to suck cock, or be fucked hard, and to just be ruined.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Frank moaned out as he felt Gerard’s tongue flicking his slit, his hand pumping the part where his mouth couldn’t reach. “Want me to fucking ruin your ass even further? God, I want to fucking bruise you, slut.”

Gerard pulled away, kissing the tip, and said, “Yes, Mr. Iero.”

Frank pulled Gerard up, pushing everything off the desk, and bending Gerard over it, his ass in the air. Frank fell to his knees, spreading his cheeks, and admired his hole; it made his mouth water, and he leaned forward to kiss his back and then lick over his hole, teasingly, and he loved the sounds that were flowing from Gerard’s mouth now, and he knew that any partner that he had loved rimming – it was intense and the wet, hot feeling, pleasing them. Gerard tasted so goddamn good, Frank couldn’t get enough of his taste, and he almost contemplated just doing this until Gerard came and then he would jack off until he came onto Gerard’s face, but he needed to fuck Gerard.

“God, you taste so fucking good, Gerard,” Frank moaned against his skin, squeezing his cheeks in his hand. “I can’t get enough of your sweet ass. Do you like when I eat you out, hmm?” He went back to eating Gerard out, not teasingly anymore, but just going at it and fucking him with his tongue, his fingers also fucking him as well.

“Y-yes,” Gerard said, shaking as all the pleasure consumed him, and he honestly felt as if he was about to come, but he didn’t know if he was allowed or not, but he also didn’t want to risk not being fucked. Frank’s cock looked perfect to be fucked with, to have him deep inside his ass. “Shit, fuck – please, just fuck me now. I _need_ it.”

“You _need_ it?” Frank taunted, smacking his ass quite hard, loving how it jiggled with the amount of force behind the slap. “Why do you _need_ it?”

“B-because I’m going to come, Mr. Iero, and I-I need you to fuck me _so_ fucking good, please.” Gerard practically sobbed, looking behind himself to try and see Frank but he could not do so. “And...and I don’t want to come just yet because I want to come around your cock.”

“Fuck, baby, you have such a dirty mouth,” Frank groaned, continuing to eat Gerard out and finger him for only a few seconds longer before slapping his ass and standing up.

Frank held his cock in place as he spread Gerard’s cheeks apart, slowly entering the withering man below him. They both moaned as soon as Frank bottomed out, his hips touching Gerard’s ass. “God, can’t believe how fucking tight you are,” Frank said, letting out a low moan.

“Please,” Gerard gasped, a whine escaped his lips when Frank started to thrust in and out of him. It started out slowly, almost teasingly, but he knew it was because Frank didn’t want to hurt either one of them; even if he was acting dominate, Frank was caring, it seemed. One of Frank’s hands were on Gerard’s hip and the other was tangled in his hair, tugging it only slightly, baring Gerard’s throat for Frank to lick and suck at.

Frank would leave hickeys and bite marks along his neck, showing possession of the older man that he was fucking. Gerard was the best fuck he had ever had in quite sometime, and he couldn’t get enough; he didn’t want to come anytime soon because he wanted this pleasurable moment to last forever. Gerard’s moans were girlish and loud, and Frank was so glad that no one else was inside the office building. He really didn’t want to risk the both of them getting fired. Frank had feelings for Gerard for awhile now, and he tried not to be mean to the man but that was just his personality.

“Mr. Iero, you’re...you’re going to make me fucking come,” Gerard said with a moan, pushing back to meet Frank’s thrusts. Gerard still felt that slight burn but it felt so delicious and so did Frank’s cock that was pushing in and out of him. “When-when you come, can you come on my face? Or...or in my mouth like the slut I am?”

“Fuck.” Frank groaned and slapped Gerard’s ass quite painfully, it resulted in a whine but only a moan short after. “You like it when I fuck you?” he asked, yanked his hair hard to hear his beautiful moans.

“I’m so fucking close, sir,” Gerard whined, wanting to reach down to stroke himself but he didn’t know if he was allowed to or not. “P-please touch me?”

“Not yet,” Frank said, pulling out and turning Gerard around, and shoving him to his knees. Frank stroke his dick quickly, chasing after his orgasm, as he looked at Gerard’s pretty pink lips, slightly open as they waited for Frank’s come.

It had only taken a few strokes before Frank was coming hard onto Gerard’s face, some of it getting on his nose, in his hair, and on his lips; if he was a teenager, he would’ve been able to get hard again just by looking at Gerard.

“You can jerk yourself off now.”

Gerard didn’t need to be told twice before his hand went straight to his dick. He let out a moan of pleasure as he stroked fast and hard, feeling his balls draw up and he came quickly on his stomach and fingers. “Fuck,” Gerard said, looking down at the mess on himself.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
